


钟情（上）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	钟情（上）

（上）  
前一刻晴空万里的海平线这一刻狂风大作，海水拍打在甲板上浸湿了男人额前细碎的发，绿宝石般璀璨的眼瞳里是薄怒，怀中抱着从矮人族那“得”来的珍贵宝石，搁在胸前轻微摩擦着丝绸质的衬衫带来疼痛，可男人还是坚守在自己的位置上不与乱成一团忙碌转换航向的粗野船员接触。  
该死！  
船身剧烈的摇动，某个新船员不当的操作使船触礁，本就不算坚韧的船底已被撞击出破洞此刻正被海水侵袭，船长狡猾的眼眸在为数不多的乘客身上打转，最终笑意盈盈装作无事发生的模样安抚起已经焦躁的要求离开船只的人们。  
“没事的，我们的船很坚固，一定能顺利上岸的！”  
去你的顺利上岸吧！  
心思细腻的男人早已发现某船员在船长授意下去找寻救生小船了，他上来的时候就注意过，在船长口中具有百年历史的船只早已破烂不堪，唯一的救生小船只怕连船员都不够载入，若不是他急着躲避某矮人族“热情”的追逐，是一万个不愿意上来的。

海神像是被愚蠢的人类所激怒，狂风大浪一波又一波的卷来，船只摇晃着让船上的人们无法走动，船长都已惊慌无措，再也不去虚假的安慰焦躁的乘客们，他踏上夹板计算着与海面的距离以及跳下去生还的希望。  
“你没听说过这海里的传说吗？凶残的人鱼会将掉入水中的人类啃食干净，会将他们的珠宝占为己有，并视为是海神波塞冬的恩赐。”  
男人有着低沉却甜蜜的嗓音，怀抱宝物的时候还不忘去嘲讽这个想要弃船而逃的人精船长，愿传说是真的，让这个船长身首异处。  
船长狠厉的瞪了男人一眼，他像多数船员一样对于这个有着雕刻般俊朗容颜的男人是心痒痒的轻佻接近，不过这两天的相处他们也领教了男人言语刻薄的本事，本来还想与之发生一段海上浪漫的戏码也被男人弄得兴趣尽失。  
居然敢诅咒老子？！  
靠海生存的他们最听不得的就是这类晦气的诅咒，船长挺着肚腩硬是走到男人的面前，想要抢夺他手中的珍宝，这个男人几乎不会与手中的物件分离，他们也曾好奇的窥探一二，却在那双绿宝石般美丽的眼眸怒视下节节退败，也不知道为什么，俊朗的男人有着别人看他一眼就会使其害怕的魔力。  
男人皱起好看的眉眼，抱紧怀里的珍宝，宝石尖利的角蹭红了他胸膛大片的白嫩肌肤，男人忍不住紧咬唇瓣眼波中都是含泪的水光。  
啧啧，尤物！  
船长压根忘记了自己要做些什么，感觉只要被男人看上一眼，就会失去魂魄。

“啊！”  
尖利的叫声来自于肥硕的船长，他在又一个大浪席卷下失去平衡直直的坠落海底，手无措的随意乱抓，却也把男人也带上甲板，坠向海面。  
“Damm！”  
男人优雅的口中很少说出粗野的话，此刻却也忍不住爆了口，被灯塔折射的光照耀的宝石散出绚丽的色彩，男人明明手还扒在甲板上留了一线生机却无法忽视珍宝的遗落，那该死的流淌在血液里祖先的破嗜好让他一向清明的大脑无法运转松开双手身体随着宝石而滑落，直直坠向大海。  
波塞冬在上，他刚才的愿望都是假的，他可不想遇到什么残暴的人鱼让自己尸骨无存啊！

海水涌向胸腔的那一刻，男人忍不住闭上了眼眸，他的身体不停下落，早已无法呼吸的自己感到深刻的恐惧，白嫩的手掌中紧紧握住的蓝色宝石划破掌心，鲜血在海中飘散，可他终是没有放手，即使是死也要抓着珍宝，也算不辱祖先之名了吧...  
轻柔的像是来自母亲的拥抱，在男人以为自己快要死的一刻感觉到温热的身躯将他怀抱，男人艰难的睁开眼眸，在他面前是柔顺飘扬的金发，是一双比大海更湛蓝的眼眸，是未着寸缕的健美胸膛，是一条美丽的波光鱼尾。  
鱼尾？人鱼？  
在前一刻还能自如嘲讽船长的男人此刻却无法动弹，脚下正被飘荡的海草缠绕，双臂正被人鱼抓住，大脑告诉自己要逃离下一秒却在挣扎中张开了唇瓣，大量的海水又一次涌入他的胸腔，他直觉真的要死去了！  
就在这时，男人的脑海里闪过一丝白光晕了过去，晕过去之前他似乎感觉到唇瓣上是一个不熟悉的微凉触感，在触感接触的瞬间有大量空气被迫灌入口舌。  
他，被人鱼，轻薄了？

像是小时候在族里养的一只大狗狗，狗狗总爱蹭在他身上，可向来高傲的男人虽打心里喜欢它表面上却还是不轻不重的踹上一角，但在狗狗委屈的摇动尾巴下还是心软的默许了狗狗对他亲密的举动。  
男人蓦然睁开双眼，他的上身正躺在冰冷光滑的礁石上，不知是谁从哪扒来的似乎是船长的衣物垫在他后背，可石头硌的他太痛了，他忍不住挺起上身，却并没能成功。  
有个毛茸茸的金发脑袋正伏在男人隐秘的身下，男人洁白修长的双腿感到一阵冷风拂过，汗毛悄然颤立着，连带着身下稚嫩的性器一起轻微抖动。  
哦~  
男人没想到自己还活着，并是以这样的姿态活着，伏在他身下的是在他脑海里一闪而过似乎救了他的人鱼，此刻浅蓝色的鱼尾正卷曲的跪在地上，金色的脑袋在男人身下做着活塞运动，人鱼粗糙的大掌时不时的划过男人敏感的腿根，在用唇舌吞吐男人稚嫩性器的同时又带来极致的快感。  
“啊！”  
男人无法顾及其他，他的手无意识的抓向人鱼金色耀眼的发，人鱼感知到痛意抬起了眼眸，在那双湛蓝的眼眸里是满盈笑意，似乎为男人的清醒舒了一口气。

“你还好吗？”  
人鱼有着极致低沉诱人堕入深渊的迷人嗓音，沾染着情欲沙哑着敲击男人脆弱的心脏，在某一个时刻心脏已经开始不受男人的控制极速狂跳。  
然而还没有等男人弄清这令人羞于开口的感觉人鱼粗糙的双掌就抬起了男人修长的腿，指腹在嫩肉上反复摩擦，最后带着粗糙触感的舌苔轻柔的滑过男人的腿根，淫靡的留下丝丝水渍。  
男人身体不受控制的颤动，前一刻被人鱼安抚过的性器在空中难耐的跳动，他无法承受这一切的快感手竟紧紧圈向人鱼的脖颈。  
人鱼蜜色的脖颈上是鱼鳍一般的耳垂，此刻兴奋的颤动着，像极了大狗狗耷拉下的耳垂。  
不是梦？  
男人大脑还未恢复运转，干脆狠厉的咬向人鱼的耳垂。  
“嘶！”  
人鱼痛感与快感交织，还没有谁敢这样对他，他一怒之下举起身上俊美的他一眼就钟情想要带回去当王妃的男人坐在他满是鳞片的鱼尾之上。  
该死！  
男人被人鱼突如其来的举动吓得不清，白嫩的双腿压在鳞片上带来些微痛感，湿透的衬衫荡开一片露出早前被蹭红的娇嫩胸膛，抵在人鱼脸颊之前，两颗在冷风中微微颤立的红点像是诱人的樱桃果实等着他人来釆拮。  
人鱼的舌苔不同于人类，此刻带着微微粗糙的颗粒将男人殷红的点卷入唇舌，啃咬舔抵，男人优美的脖颈微扬，被这突如其来的痛感和快感吞没，脚下意识的挣扎想要脱离人鱼的钳制，却不料胡乱摆动的时候压到了不可描述的物体。

人鱼居然也有那物！  
男人脸上是羞涩是愤怒，是对于区区人鱼对自己的身体产生欲望感到恶心，他甚至想要推开面前过于热情的人鱼。  
“啵”  
男人胸膛上的红点被自己焦躁推开人鱼的动作中拉扯的痛不堪言，在人鱼离开的瞬间甚至有着淫靡的响声。  
怒不可遏的双手要给人鱼一个耳光，却在人鱼过于大力的钳制下没能落下。

“之前你都没了心跳了，我明明是为了救你~”  
人鱼委屈巴巴的说着，手指绞着男人的衣摆，明明是要做他另一半的人怎么能不快些适应他们这样的彼此亲密呢？以后还会有很多的！  
救我？敢情你是用脱光裤子救人的方法哦，我可真该谢谢你！  
男人挣扎的就要起身却不料没有人类双腿的人鱼居然拥有如此大的力气，轻松的钳制住男人嫩白的双腿，手掌又开始不规矩的胡乱游走。  
男人的唇瓣被洁白的贝齿咬出一串印记，绿宝石的眼眸中攒满泪水在眼眶里打转，翘长的睫毛还有水珠滴落，看起来可怜极了。  
人鱼内心满是柔情蜜意，他将男人圈在怀里，毛绒的脑袋在男人恰到好处的肩窝上蹭了又蹭。

“我叫Thor，你呢？”  
人鱼温柔讨好的语气里都带有撒娇的意味，男人僵硬的不敢去动。  
明明是温柔的把他抱在怀里甚至撒娇的人鱼Thor手居然坏心眼的还捉住男人翘立起的性器不放，就像孩童遇到珍爱的玩具一般爱不释手。  
Thor粗糙的指腹滑过男人性器的前端，又恶趣味的将翘立着的小东西轻轻按下，男人被折磨的直想跳脚，可自己还在被人鱼一只手钳制住压在怀里，挣扎的举动不过是又引起Thor身下那物的暴涨罢了。  
男人焦急的眼尾都在泛红，他想着要不要屈服，不屈服的话怕只是会伤了自己，现在的他已经被某个笨蛋人鱼带起了欲望，性器在Thor手中不受控制的暴涨，相信不要多久就会交代出去。  
男人只是略微低头就见到了他白嫩臀部正坐着的粗大的性器，在Thor波光鱼尾的中间突出一整根，与他完全不相同，真正可以称之为“凶器”的东西。  
残暴的人鱼传说是因为这个？  
男人忍不住去胡思乱想，让自己纷乱的将要爆发的大脑思维快速转移，然而许久没有情爱的他还是没能撑过Thor极有技巧的爱抚。  
Thor手心中是大量白浊的液体，前一刻还在掌中顽皮跳动的男人的稚嫩性器此刻软塌的垂在双腿之间，那压在Thor鱼尾上的腿还正颤抖着，男人虚弱的伏在Thor的肩头，湿漉漉的黑发黏在Thor的肌肤上，热度烫的惊人。

“嫁给我吧。”  
Thor深情的表白，人鱼的一生只会爱上一个人，一旦钟情，就再也无法回头，他焦躁的向身上虚弱的男人求婚，无论男人叫什么，住哪，是什么身份，他都要娶他！  
放屁！  
男人又气又急，偏偏一点力气都使不上，自己脆弱的那根还在人鱼的手中，他的手无意识的摸到腿下。  
对了！  
男人触碰到人鱼坚硬的鱼鳞用上十分的力气狠狠扒下，瞬间感受到抱住他的人浑身一震，连握着他那根的手都不由自主紧握。  
好痛！男人痛的流泪，那些不争气的生理盐水顺着脸颊流落，男人泄愤一般的用贝齿咬向Thor宽厚的肩膀，瞬时留下一排齿痕。  
男人艰难的抬起没有束缚住的手，满手都是鲜血的温热，是蓝色如宝石般在午夜里闪耀的鱼鳞。  
宝物啊！  
男人一瞬间忘了自己做这举动到底是为了什么，只这么一眼，深入男人血脉中对宝物的渴望就可以迷惑自我。

“你...你喜欢？你喜欢...我都可以给你...在我们王国里...还有数不清的宝物，只要你喜欢，都给你。”  
Thor咬住唇瓣尽量不让自己的痛感溢出，自己所钟情的人儿是只带刺的小猫，他明明被刺的很痛却还是喜欢的要命。  
数不清的宝物？都给我？  
不得不说，这一刻男人的大脑是不能运转的，这些年奔波于各地只是想收集到绚丽的宝物并且不承认族里老一辈所说的天性，他这不是天性，只是顺心而为，只要自己喜欢，全部都要得到手！  
男人漂亮的眼眸波光流转，就在还不能下定决心要不要对人鱼虚以为蛇一番的时候身下某个从未被人碰触过的地方被滑腻的液体沾湿。  
做什么？！  
男人睁大眼眸不敢相信眼前发生的一切，他又被人鱼大力的推到礁石上，双腿被架在人鱼宽厚的肩膀之上，开合着从未被人造访过的穴口被Thor用手中属于男人黏腻的液体涂满，Thor粗糙的指腹在男人穴口边打转，顺着褶皱一圈一圈的画过。

“不要！”  
粗长的指尖进入了男人的菊穴，男人全身紧绷穴口吞没了Thor的指尖不让他行进一步。  
“乖，放轻松。”  
Thor温言婉语，唇舌又一次吻过男人颤立的腿根，感受到令他着迷的穴口有一刻的放松赶紧模拟着性事开始抽插，指尖带着男人的体液在穴口里翻天搅地，男人难耐的挺起胸膛，前一刻还是疼痛的触感这一刻却只想拥有更多。  
“别急，都给你。”  
于是就如男人所期望的那样，他拥有了更多。  
Thor粗糙的舌苔代替指尖占领了男人隐秘的穴口，人鱼不同于人类偏长的舌尖在穴口里打转，带起身上男人的所有敏感，男人开始混乱的摆动臀部，妄图从这场不该存在的性事里清醒。  
“你叫什么？”  
Thor的声音宛如塞壬的歌声诱惑着男人去到堕落的地狱。  
“Loki。”  
男人的唇齿微动，一丝淫靡的唾液从唇瓣边滴落，Thor猛然放进穴口的三个手指让他欲摆不能，疼痛中带着粗糙摩擦过的快感。  
他真的还想要更多！

“Loki。”  
Thor反复喊着男人的名字，像是找到珍宝一般无法停下，他看到男人已沉迷于他所创造的情爱之中无法自拔而感到开心，人鱼的唾液是情爱的催化剂，在接吻中就已渡给了Loki，此刻Loki美妙的身躯都只会为他而绽放。  
Thor兴奋的颤动着，将Loki反身狠狠压在冰冷的礁石上，已准备好接纳他的穴口还在蠕动，红肿着刺激Thor所有的神经。  
鱼尾微微抬起半跪在地面上，Thor翘立的性器早已准备好了，此刻双掌扶着Loki柔软的腰肢，身下缓慢的挺动，来到了Loki的穴口。  
“别！”  
穴口才吞食了Thor性器的前端就痛的他无法言语，若是全部进入不是要他死吗？！  
珍宝重要还是生命重要，从不愚蠢的Loki自然选择后者。  
可这并不是能容许Loki拒绝的时候，Loki的穴口是如此温暖，紧紧裹住Thor的性器，Thor过于兴奋的大脑只传达了勇往直前的指令。  
鱼尾由于Thor的举动而翘起，他挺动着下身让性器又进入一分，Thor的掌又移动到Loki的背部，湿透的衬衫让他感到不快，大掌一挥，衬衫被撕裂，露出Loki白嫩的背部和诱人的腰线，Thor俯身轻柔的吻落在Loki的背上，带来身下人儿不住的颤立。  
Loki被折磨的不成人样，身下是被暴怒性器的刺穿，背上是温热的情人般的吻，胸膛是摩擦在冰冷礁石上带来的快感，他就快要溺死在这激烈的性事中了！  
性器被整个吞没，Loki被强烈的疼痛驱使而奋力挣扎，可他越挣扎快感就越大，被吻过的背部灼烧着他，所有快感集中在一块融化为穴口分泌的液体。  
Thor不再克制自己，他挺起健壮的胸膛，双手钳制住Loki柔软的腰肢，大起大落，每一次撞击都带着身下的人儿离开礁石又再一次紧贴上去，Thor感觉到Loki穴口分泌的肠液越来越多，有了润滑之后他的性器畅通无阻在这温暖紧致的穴口中疯狂的释放自己。  
从最初痛到将要晕过去到现在被快感吞没，Loki摇摆着腰肢随着Thor起落，口里无措的喊着“Thor”，一遍又一遍像是情人的呼喊。  
海水怕打着海岸，Thor怕打着Loki，淫靡的声音与自然同化。

“谁？谁在那？”邻国的公主提着裙摆走向没有光亮的地方，奇怪，她明明在城堡之上看到有人昏倒岸边，而且混合着海水声的还有什么的声音，难道是她听错了？  
“公主殿下，小心，这里太暗了，我们还是回去吧。”  
侍卫焦躁不安，对于公主殿下的过于大胆感到头疼。  
“好吧。”  
左看右看还是没有看到人影，公主只能遗憾的转身离去。

“呜...”  
Loki的唇瓣被粗糙的手掌捂住，身下撞击的动作却丝毫没有停下，那种类似偷情的快感让Thor和Loki的身体抖更为敏感，就在公主转身离去的那一刻，Thor浓稠的液体全然灌入Loki的穴口，Loki脖颈上生出的翠绿色鳞片吸引了Thor所有的注意力，Thor忍不住伸手去碰触，而Loki则在过于烫人的温度中又一次晕厥过去。

不知过了多久，Loki感到唇舌被什么所堵住而惊醒，却发现自己置身于蓝色的海洋之中，他焦急的想要展开双臂往外划，可来自四肢百骸以及脖颈上的疼痛让他停了手。  
该死的人鱼Thor无节制的与他交合，醒了又晕，反反复复，Loki的手下意识的摸向脖颈疼痛的某一处，却发现那个地方已然结疤，但是，是什么时候有的伤口呢？  
Loki总算发现了，在他面前笑意盈盈看着他的Thor以及他居然可以在水下自如的呼吸！  
“这是...哪？”  
Loki尝试着发声，声音里还有一夜被折腾未眠的沙哑，他漂亮的眼眸里满是兴奋，甚至忘记了身上的疼痛开始打量起气派的海里宫殿。

“我家，也是你家。”  
Thor笑着去牵Loki的手，意外的没有被甩开，他推开了面前厚重的金色大门，说好要带亲爱的另一半来看家中珍宝的，他没忘记，也不会食言。  
我的天！  
Loki真的来到宝地了，这里就是他梦寐以求的家啊！  
大概是习惯使然，Loki抓起一旁精美的布袋就开始往里装着珍宝，满心只想着若是让他那些腐朽的长辈看到一定会羡慕不已。  
Thor在一旁宠溺的看着Loki，也不在意Loki做的这些举动，他说过，这里的东西也都是属于Loki的。  
Loki兴奋的装着珍宝突然感到肩头一凉，比他原来身上华丽无数倍的暗纹衬衫正被某个人鱼亲手穿上，某个人鱼甚至又开始流连于Loki裸露着的肌肤。  
不行！  
清醒的Loki大脑快速运转，眼前的珍宝不能放弃，自己都被这个混蛋人鱼睡了，拿点报酬又能怎么样？！

“嫁给我好吗？”  
Thor依然是深情的，深情的没有注意到某人眼中的狡猾。  
“我的父亲母亲还在家里等着我，我可以嫁给你，但是也要跟他们说一下，对不对？”  
Loki这一刻的温言婉语对于Thor就是致命的情意，Thor兴奋极了，没想到真的可以让钟情的人嫁给自己！

Loki是被Thor护送着到了岸边，Loki再三承诺一定会回来与Thor在一起的，而Thor也信以为真，摆着手说“一路平安”连鱼尾都在兴奋的摇动。  
真蠢！  
Loki掂量着手中的珍宝背过身讥讽的笑，Thor，愚蠢的人鱼，此生我们还是别再相见了！

Thor看着爱人离去的背影只剩满心的甜蜜，掌心里还是从Loki脖颈上扯下的翠绿色耀眼的鳞片，在Loki并不知道的情况下，Thor也将自己蓝色的鱼鳞放入Loki的口袋之中，这是他们的定情信物，也是永生会连接在一起的证明。

——TBC——


End file.
